


Accident, Part II

by Greenfrogger



Series: Accident Series [2]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexually Descrptive, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Continuation of Accident - you do need to read that one first to understand Part III don't have a summary because I don't know where this story will take us.  Writing it as we go.Probably will focus on the relationship between Chip and Jeff.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> The "I" in this chapter is Ryan

I don’t think Jeff spoke another word while we were patients in the hospital. Not even when they asked him what color he wanted his cast to be in. He just smiled at a color that suited him and Brad told the nurse that one. While we were there, he, Brad and I stuck together. Once in a while when one of us stepped away to use the bathroom, both Brad and I could tell that Jeff was having trouble and would “cling” to the other person until the second person returned.

After our hospital stay the seven of us, Colin, Brad, Joel, Chip, Jeff, Greg and I shared a suite in a well known posh hotel in Houston for a week to allow Jeff and I to recuperate before we headed in our own different directions. Since there was only two week left of my group’s tour, we cancelled the remaining dates while Colin and Brad cancelled two weeks and then returned to their tour which would end in a month. Once Colin and Brad were finished, we would all have a six month or so break from the road. The holidays were soon approaching and then in January another season of Whose Line would be taped. The next tours wouldn’t be starting until March.

Although I invited everyone back to my house, Joel and Greg decline and returned to their respective homes. Meanwhile, Colin, Brad, Chip, Jeff and I start our journey back towards Bellingham. While I wasn’t allowed to drive, I started to observed Chip and Jeff. Actually, I’ve been watching them ever since Chip came back to the tour. I know Chip didn’t get divorced from his wife only because he wanted a relationship with Jeff but he was hoping for one. Then problem is that Jeff isn’t ready either physically or emotionally to handle something like that. 

The other problem is that the only person that Jeff feels comfortable with is Brad at the moment. I’m a distance second to his choice of people he wants to cling too and that’s only if Brad’s not available. I know, I would love some alone time with my boyfriend, but we’re taking it in stride and know that the most important thing is to give Jeff the space he needs for a few weeks until he feels comfortable back on his feet. He still has nightmares on a regular basis about the accident so I can understand the need to have someone nearby.

The problem lies that Chip wishes it was him he was running to; not Brad or me. 

Jeff is acting like he doesn’t know Chip anymore. I feel that Jeff is afraid that Chip would pressure him into a relationship that he’s not ready to handle so they only thing Jeff feels he can do is steer clear of Chip. I would like to think that Chip gets it. Understands that Jeff’s isn’t ready be his boyfriend but Chip would like his friend back. I’ll make it a point to talk to Chip; if anything at least get his feelings out in the open. 

This was the reason I kept Joel on the tour - I’m afraid that even if I talk to Chip and he tells me he’s fine about the situation with Jeff, that he’ll quit the tour because he feels that his presence is making Jeff uncomfortable or that he can’t handle the fact that Jeff has changed dramatically, in his opinion. So I make it a point once we’re in Bellingham and settled to talk to Chip without Jeff nearby. I truly believe that there’s a lot of pent up emotions and Chip needs to get it out of his system in order to clear his mind and soul.


	2. Ryan Talks To Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, from Ryan's POV and as the title says - Ryan and Chip talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have four kids and a wonderful husband that come first so things in their lives had happened that took precedent over my creative outlet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I have to find the courage to talk to Chip regarding Jeff. I know he didn’t divorce his wife just because loved Jeff, yes, it was a part of it, but it wasn’t the only reason why. I have to give Chip the opportunity to get his feelings out in the open before it builds up and he’ll say something he’ll regret for the rest of his life.

The second night I find Chip alone on the couch watching a hockey game. I doubt he’s paying attention, Chip doesn’t know the first thing about hockey. I’m assuming he’s lost in thought about what his next step is. I’m not sure that he’s even happy to see me at the moment but when he notices me coming to sit down next to him he doesn’t leave. 

I sit next to him, not really knowing how to approach the big elephant in the room. 

I’m spared of trying to start an awkward conversation when Chip opens up. 

“I get Ryan. I get it Jeff’s not ready. Maybe he’ll never be ready and I have to respect that. I still want him as my friend but it seems like I have lost that,” Chip states, staring at the television.

“You haven’t lost him, Chip.” I say it quietly not to spook him. “I just think he’s afraid to get close to you because he feels you’ll push let’s be in a relationship and obviously he’s not ready for it.”

“I truly understand; I just want my friend back. Believe me a romance isn’t worth it. If it never happens, it’s okay.”

“I’ll have Brad talk to him when he’s ready. Right now, as you’re well aware of, he’s probably feeling very out of it from the pain medications that he’s talking. Brad said he has tried not to take them because they make him feel so loopy but Brad assured him that he would protect him until the pain subsides. I think that has a lot to do with the way he’s acting. He won’t even confide in me or Colin, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does. I know I left him and even though y’all told me to go, I still feel that I made a bad decision even though career wise it was the smartest decision I made.”

“I agree, you made the right decision. I think you would have been kicking yourself if you didn’t take the opportunity and be on Nashville. No one better tell you that you should have stayed with Jeff on the tour. I think if you had, and created a romantic relationship with Jeff it would have disastrous results. I know you wouldn’t mean to, but you would have pushed and he would have hid.”

“I have no doubt that would have happened. I had to step away and get my bearings. After all, when I left, I was married and I didn’t want to cheat even if we were going through a divorce until the paper was signed saying I was officially single again. To be honest, I’m not ready for a relationship either. I enjoy being able to do whatever I want, when I want to.”

Moments of silence pass

“Listen Ryan, I’m exhausted so I’m going to head up to bed. Tell Jeff that I just want to be friends, no pressure about having a relationship. I just want my friend back.”

Chip leaves, goes up the stairs and to his room.  
I feel for Chip. I truly does. He’s been through so much as well. I’m sure he hasn’t had time to stop and I’ll say grieve for what he’s lost. His television show; his marriage; and even his and Jeff’s friendship is kinda on hold now. He’s exhausted; I can see that in his eyes; in his face. He needs this break emotionally just like some of us need it emotionally.”


	3. Ryan Gets Brad To Confront His Feelings -Well Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what the title states - Ryan gets Brad to relieve stress through the most intimate way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sexually graphic so if it bothers you - don't read it.

I watch as Chip disappears into his room.

Minutes later I hear another door open quietly and then quickly but ever so cautiously quietly clicked shut. I hear weighted footsteps and as I’m guessing in my head of who it is, I eventually see Brad in my peripheral view. No words are spoken as he sits on the opposite side of the couch and lays down, putting his head in my lap. Once he’s settled, I gently run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp; trying to alleviate the stress I know he’s feeling. 

We haven’t had a quiet moment to ourselves since we’ve been back home. He’s trying to be strong for both Jeff and I but I easily can see the toll it’s taking on him trying to keep his sanity together. I wish he would talk to me but the attending physician told him to keep me stress free for the next month or so. He won’t even talk to Colin, even though Colin has tried to make conversation with Brad in the hopes of opening up to him. Colin and I are both in agreement that Brad won’t say anything to Colin in fear that something Brad says would trigger a PTSD moment for Colin. 

Brad is falling asleep. I figured the best thing it’s to get him and I up and move to our bedroom. Moments like this I wish I could just sleep sitting up on the couch and not be in agony the next morning but it is; what it is. 

“Hey,” I whisper to him, “Let’s go to bed.”

“I love you,” Brad quietly told me and proceeds to stand up. He extends his hand out, which I appreciated. 

“I wish I didn’t have to bother you and we could snuggle on the couch….”

Brad interrupts. “No, I would be sore for days as well. While it’s quiet, I just want to lay with you.

As we walk toward our room, Brad states, “Jeff kicked me out of his room and said I needed to spend time with you.”

“Well, Jeff is a smart man,” I tell Brad with a smile and we walk together hand in hand to our room.

~*~

Brad excuses himself to take a quick shower before bed and I decide in that moment that him and I are going to have a romantic evening. I don’t know if he’ll talk but it worries me that the happily, excited Brad is replaced by the quiet and reserved Brad who won’t open up to anyone. While he’s in the shower, I decide to light candles that provide an earthy smell. What people don’t know is that he always has a small candle with him that he’s smell when he feels overwhelmed when he’s on tour. Colin always has one on hand as well if need be. (And yes, he’s need it once or twice.) I fill our spa bathtub up as a bubble bath with the a scent that I know Brad loves. 

Brad hears the water running once he’s out of the shower and his curiosity brings him out of the bathroom to where I am.

“Come on,” I tell him. I put out my hand for him to grab onto and together we step into our tub. I start the jets up which in turns relaxes him. I wrap my arms around him and give him slow, sensuous, kisses on his face neck and wherever else I can kiss bare skin.

I can see he’s trying hard not to let the tears fall. I have one more trick up my sleeve for him to just let his emotions go. I whisper in his left ear, “Let it go”, squeeze him in a bear hug and lay my face against his. Finally, the emotion that he’s been carrying is let go and he allows all the stress he’s been feeling for the last week or so to leave his body. He turns his body so he can hold onto me and he’s holds on tight. “It’s okay, Brad; just let it out,” I gently tell him ever so often as the tears freely flow down his face.

While he loves to snuggle in the spa tub, he doesn’t like to be romantic in it. I know the tears help but I hoping for a little lovin as well. Beside the hand job he gave me in the hospital; we haven’t been intimate in a few months since we’ve been on the road.

Once he’s calm, Brad whispers, “I’m going to fuck you until you scream for mercy.” He then begins to prep me. This is not our normal arrangement. Usually Brad is the receiver and I’m the giver but I’m not going to stop him. Usually he’s very passive when it comes to sex and for him to take charge is out of the ordinary but at this moment it’s something he needs to feel normal again.

He leaves the tub for a minute to grab something. I’m curious what he’s searching for but when he returns I’m not disappointed He has two cock rings in hand and places them on our dicks-knowing that without them we would cum pretty quickly. 

We have a wild make out session as he opens me up. If our lips aren’t on one another then we’re marking each other up with our teeth and lips. We’re desperate for one another. I can’t wait for the moment he sticks his dick in me. At the rate he’s going to open me up I don’t think he can wait too long either.

When I feel opened enough, “Fuck me Bradley. Fuck me hard and fast.”

The sly grin that I hadn’t seen in months return to his face as he grabs me up out of the water and gently lays me on the cold tile that’s next to the tub. He scissors me a few more times before he removes his fingers for his penis. 

With no warning he stuffs me.

Tears flow out of our eyes; enjoying the sensations of it all.

Brad wants to make this last for a while. Obviously, or he wouldn’t have bothered with the cock rings. 

The house could be burning down to the ground and I wouldn’t care - all I cared about was him and I both cumming.

“Are you close to the brink?” Brad asks. I’m beyond words and grab the back of his head and french kiss him - our tongues battling it out. 

Brad smiles and giggles attached to my mouth.

I’ve never seen this side of Brad before. No words; taking charge kinda guy. I’m not sure what to expect but I’m going to enjoy the ride while it goes on. 

He gives a scary giggle, the only way I can describe it and plays with my penis. 

He pumps into me a few times, hitting my prostate. He knows I’m dying for a release but he’s not ready to let me go just let.

He almost pulls out of me, leaving only his head of his cock inside and somehow bends over and starts sucking me off a few times. 

Holy shit, the only thing I think to do is suck on his back - it’s the only skin of his I can reach. 

He releases my dick and looks into my eyes.

 

“Are you beyond close, Ryan?” he asks. I wonder how he still can put together a sensible sentence.

I nod yes. My penis is ready to burst.

I wasn’t expecting what he was about to do next.

He placed nipple rings on me - Holy shit, I’ve never had those on before The pain was exquisite. I didn’t know what to enjoy more. I was a blubbering mess that just wanted to come.

 

He pulled out of me, enough to pull his cock ring off himself.

 

He slammed back into me a few times and took his right hand and played with my nipples. Distracted, he removed the cock ring with his dominate left hand and then played with my dick. All I remember is finally being allowed to cum and cum I did. Apparently I passed out. As I came, I bit into Brad’s shoulder which was the catalyst to Brad’s orgasm. He believes that he passed out too but woke up before me. Noticing my state, he quickly washed me up and gently carried me to the bed before draining out the spa. Once cleaning up he joined me in bed but couldn’t help touching me.

Once I woke up and got my whereabouts, I realized that I had orgasm. I asked if he had and he said hell ya and wondered if I could go again. My dick was hard already and told him I would last longer than him. He just grinned. 

We rubbed our dicks together, slowly. I whispered to him, “Put the nipple rings on me.” I think I surprised him but he did as he was told. I was learning that I enjoyed a bit of pain during sex. 

He turned over on all fours eventually and told me to spank him. I hit him once and he told me to stop because it was so intense that he believed that if I did it one more time he would come unexpectedly. 

I tried to be the giver but he would have it. He rolled me onto my back somehow and quickly prepared me. “I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard that you’re going to fucking cum seeing stars in your eyes”

Holy shit, I was turned on and sorely hard. In all my partners, I have never came twice during one session. There was no doubt that I was having a second orgasm tonight.

A bit louder than I liked I told Brad, “Fuck me now, so hard and rough.”

He slammed into me without any prep and the pain was exquisite. Almost came right then.

“Oh my fucking god, Ryan,” he said breathless, I’m going to cum.

He pumped me a few times and kept repeating I’m going to cum over and over again.

I was close but needed something to send me over the edge.

I tried to touch my dick but he wouldn’t let me while his dick was pumping me.

Once he said he was going to cum he smacked my ass with his left hand and with his right hand press the nipple clamp hard on my nipple. It quickly sent me over the edge.

I could barely keep my eyes open after that. Brad quickly retrieved a washcloth and wiped each of us clean. Throwing it in our sink he then quickly returned to bed snuggled me and we both promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of an update. My husband had what was suppose to be outpatient shoulder surgery on the 13th and it ended up being a two night stay at the hospital. Then Christmas happened and I was up wrapping gifts until 6:00 a.m. for my four kids on Christmas morning. Usually I have a lot already wrapped but it's been a very long month and year for us. Between a few shoulder surgeries and our children having medical issues (nothing horrible - because there's a lot of families worse than us) I just haven't been up to writing this story. Just today I took my youngest (she's almost 6 - on Day) to Urgent Care - she has tubes in her ears and she had a big ball of wax in her left ear. She told me to put drops in her left ear because it hurt and the outside of her ear had dried wax on it and it looked horrible - and it's still draining. Poor kiddo! Out of our four kids she's been my sickest - RSV @ 2months; several ear infections - tubes in twice; broken foot after our bench for our kitchen table fell on it - granted that's nothing compared to what a long of kids and families go through but I can't be the only one praying for 2019 to come and be a calmer year!
> 
>  
> 
> Tonight - I've been drinking. If you enjoy Jim Bean - Try their Honey and Lipton Peach Ice Tea. Another one that taste like Dairy Queen Julius is Jim Bean Honey and Simply OJ. Vanilla Jim Bean and Lipton Peach isn't bad either. Or Jim Bean Vanilla and Simply Lemonade. 
> 
> Obviously I haven't proofed this. But I wanted something up before the new year so here's to your reading enjoyment.


End file.
